Olefin polymerization catalysts are of great use in industry. Hence there is interest in finding new catalyst systems that increase the commercial usefulness of the catalyst and allow the production of polymers having improved properties.
There is a need in the art for new and improved catalysts and catalyst systems to obtain new and improved polyolefins, polymerization processes, and the like. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for new and improved catalyst systems for the polymerization of olefins, to achieve specific polymer properties such as high tacticity, high molecular weight or a combination thereof.